


The Guardian Angel From Hell

by JackJTFI



Series: Hela's Mortal Lover/Helen's Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), Broken Helen, F/F, Good Hela, Guardian Hela, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Helen, Traumatized Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJTFI/pseuds/JackJTFI
Summary: After Ultron rises again and comes for Helen, a certain Goddess of Death becomes Helen's guardian angel from Hell, vowing to protect Helen for all eternity.
Relationships: Helen Cho/Hela
Series: Hela's Mortal Lover/Helen's Guardian Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102373
Kudos: 4





	The Guardian Angel From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I love Helen/Hela, and I wanted to do this story for a very long time. Story on DeviantArt under the same name.

Seoul, Korea, Helen Cho's home when not in New York. She had worked in Korea even after Ultron was destroyed, although Helen never forgot what had happened to her since that event. Helen had stayed with her team; the same team that was there when Ultron had been in the lab with them. They had stayed with Helen through everything, and Helen could never thank them enough for that.

However, when the news came to her from Maria Hill that Ultron had risen again 1 year after Thanos had been defeated, Helen honestly couldn't decide what to do. Should she stay with her team? Should she try to get them to the Avengers? Should she lock herself in her home and prey she and her team survived? Should she fight Ultron herself? Helen didn't know.

As she completed her day's work, Helen had remained calm, and her team had known she was struggling to control her emotions. Helen looked at her 4 best friends, Sasha, Charlie, Yuma, and Henry, all looking at her with concern. Helen opened her mouth to tell them to go home, when the glass window behind her exploded! Helen and her team dove for cover as Ultron himself stepped into the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Goddess of Death, Hela, stepped on Earth for the first time in years, her long hair becoming her normal look, ditching her battle look. Hela had survived Asgard's fall, and knew Thanos had fallen a year before. She also knew Valkyrie was the new Queen of Asgard, but to the surprise of Hela herself, she wished Valkyrie the best, discovering since Odin's death, Hela felt freer, happier and at peace without trying to takeover Asgard. Hela wanted to merely live on Earth, discovering the mortals that Valkyrie and Thor protected.

Currently after months of living on Earth, Hela had traveled the world, discovering she loved helping innocent people who needed it, and had actually contacted Valkyrie, but that was not important. Hela had heard of all the people who had helped Thor and the Avengers through the months of traveling: Maria Hill, Helen Cho, Sharon Carter, Erik Selvig, and Nick Fury, and was intrigued by all of them. She had discovered that in different parts of the Earth, people had different cultures, just like the planets Hela visited centuries before. Seoul, Korea, was no different, and Hela found herself loving Korea the more she traveled through it. 

As she walked along the streets, Hela passed the lab she knew Helen worked at, and saw a figure breaking through the top window, flying into the lab. Hela's eyes widened! Something wasn't right, walking inside the lab, she took the elevator to Helen's floor, and began to slowly walk down the hallway, not wanting to alert whoever was in the lab due to the consequences that might arise. Hela approached Helen's laboratory, hearing a a male, robotic voice speaking. Hela drew a blade, walking closer to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Helen." Ultron's robotic voice sent shivers up and down Helen's spine, and she tried grabbing a piece of equipment that would contact the nearest Avenger, only for a metallic hand to grasp her wrist, breaking it and smashing the device. Helen bit her bit to keep from crying out as Charlie grabbed an electric blade, lunging at Ultron. Helen opened her mouth to yell at him to stop, when Ultron snapped the blade with ease, slicing Charlie through the chest, and Helen screamed in horror as the man fell, lifeless, to the floor in front of her.

Henry tried bolting for the door, only for Ultron to throw the broken blade through his back, ending his life instantly. "Your team can't save you Helen." Ultron seemed to smirk as she gripped Helen's head, and his eyes glowed red. Helen screamed as she felt Ultron warping her mind. She couldn't think, she couldn't move.

Helen's eyes glowed red as she stood rigidly at attention.

"Yes master..." Helen said in a monotone voice, even as her mind screamed for her to run.

The Korean Genealogist watched in her mind, aware of what she was doing but unable to stop or fight, as Ultron looked at Yuma and Sasha, cowering behind lab tables, and Ultron giving Helen a gun that shot laser bullets not unlike a Star Wars blaster. "Kill them." Ultron commanded.

"I will obey..." Helen droned as she took the gun, her conscious mind begging Yuma and Sasha to run, but they couldn't hear her thoughts. Helen saw her hand raise the gun, firing a laser bullet straight into Yuma's heart, killing her instantly as Sasha screamed in terror, running for the door.

Helen begged Sasha to make it out, but wailed in despair when she saw her hand raise again, firing Sasha through the back of her head, and Sasha fell forwards, lifeless. Helen saw herself moving back towards Ultron, standing at attention, still holding the gun.

"Look at your two comrades you killed." Ultron ordered Helen.

"Yes my lord..." Helen said obediently, staring at the lifeless Yuma and Sasha, as her mind screamed in horror. Ultron stroked her hair, and touched her head, freeing Helen from his control. Helen's eyes turned to normal, and her face turned to horror as she fell to her knees, screaming in anguish at what she had done. She looked to Ultron standing above her.

"You're a monster..." Helen whispered, tears streaming down her face. Ultron chuckled, gesturing to the gun in Helen's hands. "I didn't pull the trigger." Ultron's cold response caused Helen to curl into herself, heartbreaking sobs wracking her body.

Helen saw Ultron approach her, lifting her head up to face him, fear clearly plastered on her face. "Time for you to join your comrades Helen." Ultron reached down, grabbing a blade from a lab table, and Helen screamed in terror, finding her body trapped and unable to escape! "No please!" Helen pleaded, closing her eyes, feeling metallic hands grab her neck her as fear overtook her. This was it, Ultron was going to kill her!

"You can't escape me Helen. You are mine for-" Helen heard metal meet metal, and horrible slicing as she was suddenly released, Helen opening her eyes in fright. What she saw made her gasp; Ultron with a blade through his back and chest, and a figure in a cape behind him as Ultron fell to the floor, shutting down. the figure ripped the blade out of Ultron, placing the blade in her belt and crouching in front of Helen.

Helen knew who this woman was. Thor had told her before he had departed with the Guardians. But why did she save her? "H...Hela...?" Helen whispered, backing away on her hands in fear. "Easy Helen it's all right. I won't hurt you." Hela's voice was soft, and shocking to Helen, kind. Thor had told her Hela was evil!

"Why...why have you saved me...?" Helen asked in a small voice. "Because I'm not evil anymore." Hela told Helen the short story of how she began helping people since coming to Earth, and Helen was stunned. Helen looked at Charlie and Henry, and choked back a sob. But then she looked at Yuma and Sasha, then at the gun in her lap, and the dam broke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hela had felt the four scientists enter her realm, and after a quick assessment, already knew what Ultron had done to the males, and had forced Helen to do to the females, and immediately placed the four in her castle in Hell, where they would be protected in the afterlife. Hela grabbed the gun, throwing it away, and brought the sobbing Helen into her arms, placing her cape made to be indestructible and warm around the broken woman. "I've got you...I swear I will keep you safe..." Hela murmured as she stroked Helen's hair, placing the crying Korean's head on her chest.

Hela suddenly sensed movement, and moved her body, just avoided a red beam. Helen screamed in fear as Hela kept her in her arms, throwing a blade into Ultron's head, and used her magic to burn him to ash, and although it was brutal, her grip on Helen was gentle and comforting. Hela used her magic to send the four scientists' bodies to the nicest cemetery in the world and buried them with tombstones highlighting their accomplishments, never letting her grip on Helen falter as the Korean wept.

"Shhh it's going to be okay...I'm here and I will never leave..." Hela cooed, stroking Helen's hair. "P-p-promise...?" Helen whimpered, looking up at Hela. "Swear on every soul in my realm. Your team will be taken care of for all eternity, and I will take care of you forever." Hela promised as Helen gave a small nod, emotionally and mentally exhausted. "It's not your fault." Helen opened her mouth to protest. She had killed Sasha and Yuma. Hela cupped her cheek as she used ancient magic to transport Helen's experiments and lab equipment to Hela's mansion, and wiped Helen's tears away. "You had no chance of resisting Helen, you had no choice. Ultron killed them, not you." Hela told Helen as she picked the Genealogist up bridal style, her cape still wrapped protectively around Helen, and took flight out of the smashed window, sending a telepathic message to Valkyrie, explaining to her what had happened in order to get help cleaning up Ultron's destruction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they flew into the night sky towards Hela's mansion, Helen snuggled into Hela's cape in her arms, lying her head against the Goddess's chest, feeling safe for the first time in years. Helen was now in Hela's protection, and Hela swore to herself she would torture anyone who tried to harm Helen.

From then on, The Korean Genealogist was under the protection of the Goddess of Death and Life. As Helen felt her eyes close from the motion of flying, she gave a small smile. She had a long road of trauma to get passed, but with Hela's help, Helen was hopeful for the future, and Hela knew she would care for Helen whenever she needed her.

As they flew in the moonlight, Helen and Hela, too completely different women with different morels, strengths, weaknesses, and centuries between them, became intertwined forever. Neither would willingly let the other one go. Their bond would grow, their relationship would strengthen, and their love for one another would increase. Helen and Hela would always be there for each other, and both knew, that was a promise they would do anything to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first Helen/Hela work on any site! Originally posted on DeviantArt under the same name.


End file.
